Starlight Skies
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: "Sam, we've been dating for a while," Logan said, coming to halt. Sam came to a stop as well, looking her boyfriend in the eye. "And I'm really happy. This is honestly one of those times where I've been the happiest. I love you, more than anything."


Sam was adding the finishing touches to her outfit: her boyfriend had told her to 'not dress too casually, but elegantly.' Sam took out a sky blue peasant top with a pair of black jeans. She slipped on a pair of cute shoes as the doorbell rung. She took a quick look in the mirror to check her hair, and eagerly made her way to open the door.

"Hi," Logan said, greeting her with a kiss. He broke away, and looked at her lovingly. "You look beautiful, as always." Sam blushed and smiled, pecking him on the cheek as a thank you. Sam locked her apartment's door and she and Logan rode the elevator down to the complex's parking lot.

The sun was setting as Sam and Logan had got into his car; Sam in the passenger seat and Logan in the driver's seat.

"So," Sam started, "where are you taking us today?" she asked.

"Now, that would be ruining tradition, wouldn't it? If I told you where we were going?"

Ever since they'd started dating over three years ago, Sam and Logan had a system where one of them planned the date; however, it would be a surprise to the other. Sam groaned and rolled her eyes.

"But I've given in to you so many times," she fought, buckling her seatbelt. It was true. Sam couldn't count on her hands how many times she'd given in to telling Logan where their mystery dates would be or what they were. Logan shrugged his shoulders as he turned the key in the ignition, and pulled the stick shift into drive.

"Sorry sweetie," he apologized, pulling out of the parking lot. Sam crossed her arms.

"Hmph," she muttered as Logan made a right onto a different street. "Not even a hint?" Logan shook his head. Sam slumped a little in her seat, feeling defeat as Logan chuckled.

"Hey, we're gonna be there in just fifteen minutes," he said.

As Logan said, fifteen minutes later they were at their destination. Logan opened Sam's passenger door and held her hand as she sat up and got out of the car. Sam looked around, a little confused.

"Palmwoods Park?" she asked. Logan nodded his head. Sam looked around, noticing the empty park. There were usually kids playing around and other couples taking strolls. No one in sight. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Logan Mitchell, what are you up to?"

Logan gasped jokingly. "Excuse me for wanting to make a date extra special for my beautiful girlfriend, _Samantha_," he said. Logan grinned like a child after receiving a glare from Sam, knowing how she preferred to be called Sam. "But really, I just wanted to make this night _extra _special," he repeated.

Sam noticed his emphasis on 'special' but let it slide- for now. She smiled at her boyfriend, and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well thank you," she said. She felt his hand enlace with hers as he led her down a path to a single table with a candle lit in the middle and two plates covered.

"I think we should have some dinner first," Logan suggested. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he said. Sam laughed a little as he rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Me too," she said, as Logan slid the chair out for her. She thanked him and sat. He sat across from her, revealing the meal.

The sky had faded from orangey-pink skies to the black nighttime sky by the time they had finished their food. The couple sat there, enjoying each others company.

"That was good," Logan said, Sam nodding her head in agreement.

"Thank you for this, sweetie," she said, leaning over to kiss him. He returned the kiss with a smile on his face. He stood up from his seat.

"The date isn't over yet," he clarified. Sam raised her eyebrow again.

"It isn't?" Logan shook his head.

"No way," he said, as if it were obvious. "C'mon, let's take a walk," he said, pulling on her hand. Sam followed Logan's lead and followed him onto another path throughout Palmwoods Park. The full moon shone over them, in addition to the stars dancing in the clear, black sky. Logan held Sam's hand as they strolled through the park.

They walked through the park in a comfortable silence until Logan cleared his throat.

"Sam, we've been dating for a while," Logan said, coming to halt. Sam came to a stop as well, looking her boyfriend in the eye. "And I'm really happy. This is honestly one of those times where I've been the happiest. I love you, more than anything." Sam smiled at him.

"I love you, too, Logan," Sam said. Logan grinned at her, exhaling softly.

"I know you do, baby," he said. He dug in his jean pocket, hitting what he was about to pull out. Logan got down on one knee, Sam gasping quietly.

"And that's why I wanted to ask you this: Samantha, will you marry me?" Logan asked. He flipped open the little item, a red velvet box. Inside of it revealed a sparkling princess cut diamond ring cushioned in. Sam grinned widely and nodded excitedly, feeling tears well in her eyes.

She finally found her voice and exclaimed, "Yes, yes, Logan I will marry you!" Logan got off on his knee and wrapped his arms around his now fiancé. He pulled away, and held her face, inching closer to it. He kissed her softly, muttering "I love you, Sam." Sam smiled against his lips.

"I love you too, Logan."


End file.
